Juste pour te voir sourire à nouveau
by aylala
Summary: [OS] HarryGinny : Depuis la Grande Bataille, Harry déprime et se renferme chaque jour un peu plus sur lui même... Ginny, attristée, ne le supporte plus et va tenter de le sortir de là...


**Juste pour te voir sourire de nouveau…**

Ginny était assise à son bureau en train de feuilleté machinalement son livre sur les potions médicinales. De temps en temps, elle replaçait derrière son oreille une mèche de ses cheveux qui gênait sa lecture. Depuis le rez-de-chaussée, un joyeux brouhaha se faisait entendre. Comme tous les dimanches, la famille au grand complet et au sens large du terme, se retrouvait au Terrier pour un repas pantagruélique. Elle venait de terminer son chapitre quand de petits coups secs frappés contre la fenêtre de sa chambre la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna pour voir la cause de ce bruit et aperçut un magnifique hiboux, perché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. La jeune fille se leva et alla rejoindre le volatile. A peine eut-elle récupéré le courrier qu'il portait, elle reconnut sur le morceau de parchemin le sceau de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Son cœur se mit alors à battre un peu plus fort. Elle savait de quoi il s'agissait. En tant qu'élève guérisseuse, elle avait un stage à effectuer durant les quinze prochains jours et elle tenait entre ses mains son ordre d'affectation. Elle était tout excitée. Elle avait attendu ce hibou depuis des jours. L'idée de commencer enfin à travailler avec de vrais patients et ne pas être obligé de n'étudier que dans des livres la réjouissait au plus haut point. Impatiente, elle ne prit même pas la peine de donner un biscuit au hibou qui s'envola d'un air mécontent après lui avoir lancer un hululement strident. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son lit et, les mains tremblantes, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et en extirpa la lettre. Elle parcourut rapidement des yeux l'entête et le début de la lettre pour s'arrêter à l'endroit qui l'intéressait le plus.

Son visage devint alors grave et son sourire disparut. Elle se redressa et relu plusieurs fois pour être bien sûre qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, mais il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. En soupirant, elle replia le courrier et le rangea dans l'enveloppe. Maintenant qu'elle savait enfin où elle allait travailler ces quinze prochains jours, elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre que ce soit une bonne chose. En vérité, elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette nouvelle et elle espérait de tout cœur que cette espèce de gêne et de malaise qui l'avait gagné n'allait pas s'éterniser. Elle allait se remettre à son livre quand la voix puissante de sa mère l'appella.

« Ginny ! On mange ! »

« J'arrive ! » cria-t-elle en posant sa lettre sur son bureau.

Il serait largement assez temps de penser à tout cela plus tard. Elle prit donc la direction des escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était déjà attablé, et il ne lui restait plus que sa place attitrée, entre les jumeaux, juste en face de Harry. Quand elle s'installa, elle lui adressa un sourire mais le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra.

Depuis la Grande Bataille, le jeune homme ne souriait plus. Il avait continuellement cet air triste et déprimé qui la rendait malheureuse. Bien sur, il avait vécu des horreurs et il avait eu sur les épaules d'adolescent une responsabilité énorme dont un sorcier chevronné n'aurait pas voulu et il était tout à fait normal qu'il soit marqué par tout cela. Mais comme tout le monde, Ginny avait cru qu'une fois sortit de Ste Mangouste, il allait se remettre et reprendre goût à la vie ! Mais non, il n'avait pas cessé d'être aussi lugubre et déprimé qu'en cet instant. Cela tuait Ginny de le voir dans cet état. Elle supportait de plus en plus mal de le voir si triste car elle était toujours désespérément amoureuse de lui.

Si elle avait accepté qu'il rompe quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard, c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'il le faisait pour la protéger et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse du soucis supplémentaire pour elle. Et même si elle n'avait jamais été d'accord avec cette décision, elle avait accepté son choix. Mais elle avait toujours secrètement espéré qu'une fois la guerre finie, tout reprendrais comme avant entre eux… Seulement voilà, cela faisait dix huit mois que Voldemort avait été terrassé et il n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre pas vers elle. Il se murait dans son silence et dans sa déprime. Il semblait l'avoir oublier et cela la rendait très malheureuse car elle l'aimait tellement…

« J'ai vu passé un hibou par la fenêtre tout à l'heure » lança soudain Molly, la tirant de ses pensées « Il était pour toi ? »

« Oui » répondit Ginny « C'est mon affectation de stage »

« Ah ! En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Depuis le temps que tu l'attendais ! »

Ginny esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête.

« Alors ? » demanda Arthur en se servant de la purée.

« Je suis à l'hôpital militaire du centre de formation de aurors » répondit Ginny en évitant soigneusement d'éviter le regard de Harry.

« Oh ! C'est fantastique ! Tu seras avec Harry alors ! » s'exclama joyeusement Molly

« Oui » répondit timidement Ginny, un peu mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme se décida alors à jeter un regard furtif au jeune homme qui lui faisait face, mais cette nouvelle semblait le laisser indifférent. Il arborait toujours la même expression égale et triste. Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus. Elle aurait tant aimé que la perspective de la voir plus souvent plaise au jeune homme, mais ce n'était pas le cas et cela la déprimait. Elle fut morose durant le reste du déjeuner.

A la fin du repas, tandis que Ginny s'apprêtait à remonter s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour être un peu seule, elle fut prise à part par Hermione qui l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la maison. Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent un moment en silence jusqu'au bout du jardin avant que Hermione ne prenne la parole.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-elle

Ginny se contenta de hocher la tête. Hermione soupira et s'appuya contre la barrière.

« Tu avais demandé à être affecté là bas ? » souffla-t-elle

« Non » répondit la jeune femme en toute honnête.

Elle y avait bien pensé, mais finalement, elle n'en avait pas eu le courage.

« C'est ton affectation qui te rend si triste ? » continua-t-elle

« Oui et non… Disons que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. D' un côté, j'ai très envie d'aller faire ce stage là bas, il parait que c'est l'une des unités de soins les plus performantes du pays après Ste Mangouste, mais d'un autre côté… »

« C'est dur de voir Harry comme ça… Je sais. Moi aussi ça me fait de la peine alors j'imagine ce que ça doit être pour toi… »

« Par moment, je te jure que j'ai envie de le secouer pour qu'il réagisse … Mais parfois, j'ai juste envie qu'il me sourit… Qu'il me fasse comprendre qu'il ne m'a pas totalement oublié ou rayer de sa vie ! Je ne sais pas moi ! On a jamais pu discuter vraiment tous les deux depuis la fin de la guerre ! »

« Je sais… » souffla Hermione « Mais tu sais, je me dit que peut être ces quinze prochains jours vont être une excellente occasion de vous rapprocher tous les deux »

« Tu crois ? »

« Mais bien sur ! Réfléchis Ginny ! Tu ne vois Harry qu'ici, comment veux-tu tenter de le séduire quand tu as en permanence tes frères sur le dos ?! »

Ginny esquissa un faible sourire.

« Je sais que tu peux lui redonner le sourire ! Je sais que tu peux le reconquérir, alors je t'en prie, essaye ! Au centre des Aurors, tu n'auras pas les six terreurs sur le dos, tu pourras lui parler plus librement… »

« Ron aussi est une terreur ? » se moqua gentiment Ginny

« Quand il te surveille en permanence, oui ! Mais c'est ma terreur à moi ! » plaisanta la jeune femme avant de reprendre avec sérieux. « Réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire. Je suis convaincue que c'est de toi dont Harry à besoin pour s'en sortir »

Ginny se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de répondit pas. Depuis quelques temps, elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°

"Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs bonjour, bienvenue au Centre de Formation des Aurors"

Ginny se mit à sourire. Mine de rien, elle était contente d'être là. C'était son tout premier stage et elle était sûre qu'elle allait l'adorer. Elle avait tant de fois rêver de ce moment où elle pourrait passer de la théorie à la pratique.

« Comme vous les savez tous » reprit le vieux sorcier maigre et ridé qui était le directeur du centre médical et qui était chargé de les accueillir « Vous allez être répartis par groupe de trois et vous serez sous la direction d'un de nos médecins guérisseurs. Ce seront vos référents et vous devrez vous adressez à eux en cas de soucis. Vous avez compris ? »

Un murmure général s'éleva parmi le groupe des étudiants-guérisseurs en signe d'acquiescement.

« Et bien, il ne vous reste plus qu'à prendre connaissance de vos groupes et de vos référents, bon stage à vous tous… »

Tandis que tous les étudiants se ruaient en direction des tableaux d'affichages, Ginny resta un peu en retrait. Elle n'aimait pas être écrasée et était résolu à attendre que tout soit plus calme.

« Tu n'as pas envie de savoir avec qui tu es ? » demanda une voix à côté d'elle.

Ginny se tourna vers son interlocutrice. C'était une jeune femme brune qui lui souriait d'un air aimable.

« Je préfère attendre qu'il n'y ait plus aucun risque que je meure piétinée… » répondit-t-elle en souriant.

« En voilà une sage décision,… ? »

« Ginny Weasley » répondit Ginny en serrant la main que la jeune femme lui tombait.

« Ca alors, quelle coïncidence ! Je suis Helen Bunch, je suis guérisseuse ici et c'est moi qui suis responsable du groupe dans lequel tu te trouves ! » s'exclama-t-elle

« Sérieusement ? » s'étonna Ginny

« Oui ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Ginny se mit à sourire à son tour. Elle la trouvait très sympathique et était vraiment enchantée de savoir qu'elle allait travailler avec elle.

« Qui sont les autres ? » demanda-t-elle

« Brenda Newman et Joseph Trandis… » répondit Helen après avoir consulté son bloc note.

Ginny hocha la tête. Elle les connaissait de vue. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très amusant, mais ils n'étaient pas pénibles non plus, c'était un moindre mal.

Le groupe se mit rapidement en place et le travail commença sur le champ. Ginny se régalait. C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, à tel point que la journée passa sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Lorsque Helen vint lui annoncé qu'il était temps pour elle de partir, elle ne voulut pas la croire.

« Si, si ! Je t'assure… D'ailleurs tous les autres sont déjà partis ! » répondit la guérisseuse en souriant.

Embarrassée, Ginny devint aussitôt écarlate ce qui amusa Helen.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Ca fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un d'aussi motivée et consciencieuse que toi ! Tout serait bien plus simple si tous les étudiants étaient comme toi… »

« Merci » souffla Ginny

« Bon, allons-y… » lança Helen.

Ginny acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le laboratoire où Ginny était en train de ranger les fioles et prirent la direction de la sortie. En chemin, elles passèrent dans un couloir dont le mur était en fait une gigantesque baie vitrée. Elle donnait sur une grande salle qui devait être une salle d'entraînement. En effet, des jeunes aurors se trouvaient massés dans un coin tandis que deux d'entre eux étaient au centre de la pièce, baguettes brandies. Instinctivement, Ginny se rapprocha de la vitre et c'est alors qu'elle reconnut Harry au centre de la pièce. Il était très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, et même si ses traits étaient toujours graves et tendus, il était déterminé. Ginny le trouva irrésistible et ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. A côté d'elle, elle entendit Helen se mettre à pouffer.

« Il est mignon le Survivant pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Ginny acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

« Mais c'est dommage qu'il ne sourie jamais ! Je suis sûre qu'il serait encore plus craquant ! » lança Helen en s'éloignant de la vitre.

« Oh oui… » souffla Ginny à voix basse en reportant son attention sur le jeune homme.

A cet instant précis, il tourna la tête vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le cœur de Ginny cessa de battre un moment tant elle était convaincu qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre eux. Mais, au lieu de ça, Harry détourna le regard et se retourna vers son adversaire et collègue.

Blessée et vexée, Ginny donna un coup sur la vitre du plat de sa main et prit la direction de la sortie à pas vif. Une fois dehors, elle transplana aussitôt pour le Terrier.

Il n'avait rien fait , pire, il l'avait ignoré ! Un petit hochement de tête ne l'aurait pourtant pas tué ?! Un petit battement de paupière ne lui aurait pas causé des souffrances insupportables ! Alors pourquoi…

C'est donc abattue que la jeune femme rentra chez elle.

« Ginny, c'est toi ? » demanda Molly depuis le salon

« Oui ! Bonjour Maman ! » répondit la jeune femme

« Ca c'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui » bougonna Ginny tandis que Molly s'approchait vers elle.

« Tu as vu Harry ? »

« Ouais… »

« Et… ? »

« Il était occupé ! » se contenta de répondre Ginny avant de monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°

Ginny ouvrit la porte de la salle d'inventaire en s'aidant de son pied. Elle portait dans ses bras une lourde caisse pleine de fioles diverses et elle ne devait rien renverser. L'entreprise se révéla plutôt difficile, mais après de nombreuses manœuvres, elle parvint à poser la caisse sur une petite table au centre de la pièce. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle avait réussit mais grimaça devant l'ampleur du travail qui lui restait à accomplir.

Malheureusement pour elle, ce jour là, elle était chargée d'étiqueter et de ranger sur de grandes étagères d'un débarras toutes les fioles utilisées par les guérisseurs de la caserne. Ce n'était pas un travail très gratifiant, et si elle avait voulu devenir médicomage, ce n'était pas pour faire des inventaires, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait bien passé par là. Elle remonta donc ses manches et pris une première fiole, recopia soigneusement l'étiquette pour la rendre plus lisible et la posa soigneusement sur la première étagère. Pour se donner du cœur à l'ouvrage, elle se mit à chantonner doucement une chanson qu'elle avait entendue à la radio le matin même. Cela l'aida à passer le temps, mais elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se referma en claquant elle sursauta, manquant de faire tomber la fiole qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle se retourna, furieuse contre la personne qui lui avait fait si peur. C'est alors qu'elle se retrouva face à un jeune homme qui souriait.

Il était grand, blond avec de grands yeux marron qui pétillaient de malice. Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier. Son cœur n'avait pas encore repris sa course normale.

« Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais j'ai entendu du bruit et je voulais voir ce qui se passait… »

Ginny le fixa un moment et finit par lui fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, que ce n'était pas grave. Elle se retourna et se remit à son travail.

« Je m'appelle Sean » continua le jeune homme en avançant encore un peu vers elle « Je suis en troisième année ici. Et toi ? »

« Ginny » répondit la jeune femme en souriant « Je suis en première année de médicomagie et je suis en stage ici ces deux prochaines semaines »

« Oh ! C'est pour ça qu'on voit tant de blouses blanches depuis hier ! Je pensais qu'ils allaient nous faire faire des entraînements si violents que des renforts de soins allaient être les bienvenus ! Je suis soulagé ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Ginny se mit à sourire.

« C'est peut être le but caché de notre venue ici ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle.

« Ne me dis pas ça ! C'est terrifiant ! » lança le jeune homme avant de se mettre à rire.

Ginny hocha la tête d'un air amusé avant de plonger une nouvelle fois sa main dans la grande caisse de fiole et en sortit une dont elle recopia soigneusement l'étiquette.

« Ca a l'air barbant » murmura Sean en appuyant sa main sur la table « Tu veux de l'aide ? »

« Non merci » lança Ginny

« Pourquoi ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils

« Pourquoi tu m'aiderais ? » lui demanda-t-elle

« Parce que j'ai du temps et que ce travail serait bien plus rapidement fini à nous deux ! » déclara Sean en haussant les épaules d'un air faussement fataliste.

« Tu n'es pas censé être en cours ? » demanda Ginny en s'occupant d'une autre fiole.

« Non, je ne reprends les cours qu'après le déjeuner » déclara le jeune homme « Et si je t'ennuie dis le moi carrément plutôt que d'essayer de trouver tous les moyens possibles pour me virer de cette pièce ! » déclara-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait été un peu sèche avec lui.

« Excuse moi » souffla-t-elle doucement

« Ce n'est rien ! » lui répondit-il « Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas un peu d'aide ? »

Ginny se mit à rire doucement et lui tendit une fiole.

« Puisque tu insistes ! » déclara-t-elle

Sean lui prit la fiole des mains, fit apparaître une plume. Il réécrivit l'étiquette et plaça sa fiole juste à côté de celle que Ginny venait de ranger.

« C'est bizarre qu'il te fasse ranger ces trucs ! Tu as fait quoi ? Tu as empoisonné un de tes patients ? » plaisanta-t-il

« Non je l'ai tué… » souffla la jeune femme.

« Quoi ?! »

« Je plaisante ! » lança Ginny « C'est à mon tour de faire les corvées. Demain se sera quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« J'ai choisit le bon jour pour passer devant ce débarras alors ! » déclara Sean.

Ginny fit un léger ''non'' de la tête en souriant.

« Si ! Je te jure ! Tu chantes très bien tu sais ? »

« Tu parles ! Je chante faux ! » rétorqua Ginny

« Absolument pas ! » s'exclama Sean « Je te promets que je trouve que tu as une jolie voix ! »

Ginny se mit à rougir et détourna le regard.

« Tu te plais bien à étudier ici ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Oui ! Je voulais faire ça depuis que je suis gamin ! Je m'éclate à bosser ici ! »

« Tu t'amuses bien on dirait… » souffla Ginny

« Oh oui ! Mais pas pendant les cours théoriques ! Il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux ! »

« Ne m'en parles pas ! Moi aussi j'ai horreur de ça ! Je préfère mille fois être au contact des patients plutôt que derrière un pupitre ! »

« On est tous dans le même cas… D'ailleurs cette après midi j'ai un cours sur la psychologie des récidivistes, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller ! »

« Et bien n'y va pas » lui répondit Ginny d'un air fataliste.

« J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai droit à une bourse pour étudier ici et je risque de la perdre si je ne vais pas en cours ! » soupira Sean en terminant une rangée de fiole.

« Te voilà donc condamné à être sérieux ! » se désola faussement Ginny.

Tous les deux se mit à rire doucement. Sean avait eu raison, à deux, le travail avançait beaucoup plus vite. La compagnie du garçon n'était en plus pas désagréable et Ginny passa un très bon moment. Une fois les rangements effectués, ils restèrent encore tous les deux à discuter et à plaisanter ensemble jusqu'à ce que sonne l'heure du déjeuner. Ginny déclina l'invitation à déjeuner du jeune homme, elle était attendue chez elle.

« Une autre fois alors ? » demanda le jeune homme en souriant.

« Peut être » se limita à répondre la jeune fille.

Elle n'était pas aveugle et avait compris que le jeune homme flirtait avec elle. Et elle n'était pas sure d'avoir envie de le voir poursuivre dans cette voie. Elle voulait réfléchir à tout cela et ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Ils se séparèrent dans le couloir de la caserne, chacun partant dans une direction contraire.

Ginny était souriante quand elle arriva au Terrier, elle était de très bonne humeur. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine, elle fut surprise de voir Ron et Hermione en train de s'embrasser fiévreusement. Amusée, elle se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et les deux amoureux se séparèrent d'un bond.

« Ginny ! » grogna Ron quand il aperçut sa sœur « Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu ne devais pas être en stage toute la journée ! »

Ses oreilles avaient pris leur jolie teinte cramoisie et il semblait plutôt fâché.

« Je comprends que je tombe mal » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme en avançant dans la pièce « Mais aux dernières nouvelles j'habitais ici et comme je ne travaille pas cet après midi, je comptais me reposer chez moi… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me ferais toute petite… »

Elle prit alors une assiette et se servit une part de purée et de rôti qui se trouvait encore sur les fourneaux.

« Mais… Tu ne serais pas mieux pour te reposer… Ailleurs… » grogna une nouvelle Ron tandis que Hermione soupirait.

« C'est possible » murmura Ginny qui avait envie de le faire enrager. « Maman n'est pas là ? »

« Non, elle passe la journée chez la Tante Muriel ! » lui rétorqua le jeune rouquin.

« C'est pour ça… » souffla la jeune femme d'un air amusé.

Jamais Hermione ne se montrait si affectueuse avec Ron en public… Ils avaient sans doute vu l'absence de la matriarche comme une excellente excuse pour passer un peu de temps ensemble, son arrivée avait tout fait tomber à l'eau.

« Ginny, ne fait pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas que… » commença Ron tandis qu'Hermione, mi gênée, mi amusée restait silencieuse.

« Je sais Ron ! » le coupa Ginny « Je déjeune et je m'en vais ! Tu pourras tenir une demi-heure ?! »

Le jeune homme grogna un oui et traversa la cuisine.

« Je vais dans ma chambre… Hermione ? »

« Je te rejoins, j'ai quelque chose à demander à Ginny ! » lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Ron fut visiblement déçu mais se fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et prit les escaliers. Ginny se mit à sourire.

« Ca t'amuse de le faire enrager pas vrai ? » demanda Hermione en s'installant près d'elle.

« Oui… C'est tellement facile de le faire sortir de ses gonds ! » répondit Ginny.

« Tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui. »

« Je suis de bonne humeur »

« Ca concerne Harry ? » tenta timidement Hermione.

Ginny la regarda d'un air grave et fit non de la tête.

« Je l'ai juste aperçut une fois et il a fait comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. Je commence à désespérer » murmura la jeune femme.

Hermione soupira, puis la regarda avec surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rends si joyeuse alors ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Je me suis faite draguer » avoua Ginny « Par un étudiant auror, il s'appelle Sean. »

« Il est beau garçon ? »

« Pas mal du tout ! Et puis il est gentil et drôle aussi… On a passé la matinée à discuter ensemble, c'était sympa »

« Tu comptes le revoir ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas » avoua la jeune femme « Si tu savais Hermione… A quel point ça fait du bien de savoir que je peux plaire ! J'avais perdu l'habitude qu'on me regarde tu sais… Avec l'attitude de Harry à mon égard, je commençais à avoir de gros doutes ! »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ginny ! N'importe qui à qui on poserait la question dirait que tu es une jeune femme charmante ! »

« J'aimerais que ce soit lui qui me le dise ! » souffla Ginny, la voix teinté de tristesse « Quoiqu'il en soit, Sean m'a remarqué et ça m'a fait plaisir, même si je ne suis pas sure que je vais donner suite… »

Hermione la regarda et lui fit un maigre sourire.

« Je pense que je vais laisser les choses se faire et agir en conséquence. Adviennes ce qui doit arriver » déclara alors Ginny.

« C'est une sage décision » répondit Hermione en se levant « Après tout, si Harry ne se manifeste pas, tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à l'attendre pas vrai ? »

Elle avait l'air sereine et neutre, mais Ginny savait qu'elle ne l'était absolument pas. Hermione voulait voir Harry se remettre de sa déprime au moins autant qu'elle. Elle les imaginait déjà de nouveau en couple, Harry et elle. Ginny aurait aimé pouvoir y croire encore. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus elle désespérait. Peut être après tout, que si Harry ne réagissait pas, c'est qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle, il lui fallait aussi envisager cette possibilité. Tout était tellement compliqué. Ginny soupira.

Hermione le regarda avec un petit sourire triste.

« Fais ce qui te semble le mieux Ginny » lui souffla-t-elle simplement « Il faut que j'y aille, Ron ne va pas aimer que je le fasse attendre trop longtemps… »

Ginny regarda son amie s'éloigner dans les escaliers, et posa sa tête entre ses mains, toujours perdue.

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°

Ginny paya son déjeuner à la caissière et agrippa son plateau à deux mains pour regagner le centre de la pièce où plusieurs tables libres étaient disposées. Après une matinée bien remplie, elle savourait ce moment de calme. Elle repéra un peu plus loin les deux élèves médicomages de son groupe et s'apprêtait à aller les rejoindre quand on l'appela.

« Ginny ! Ginny ! Viens par ici si tu veux ! On a une place de libre ! »

La jeune femme se retourna et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Sean lui faire de grands signes de la main. Abandonnant alors l'idée de déjeuner avec ses collègues, la jeune femme se dirigea vers lui.

« Bonjour Sean ! » lança-t-elle en posant son plateau à l'endroit que lui désignait le jeune homme.

« Salut Ginny ! Les gars, je vous présente Ginny Weasley. Elle est en stage ici ! Ginny voit une bonne partie de la promo des troisièmes années d'étudiants aurors ! »

Il n'y avait que des hommes qui la saluèrent chaleureusement tandis qu'elle s'installait parmi eux.

« Tu as passé une bonne matinée ? » demanda Sean alors que les conversations reprenaient autour d'eux.

« Oui, mais elle a été fatigante. Tu connais un étudiant de quatrième année qui s'appelle Roger ? »

Sean hocha la tête.

« Il s'est blessé en nettoyant sa baguette et il s'est envoyé tout seul un sortilège de Chauve-Furie » raconta Ginny « On a passé des heures à le remettre en état ! »

« C'est une erreur de débutant ça ! tout le monde sait qu'on ne doit jamais laissé comme dernier sort en mémoire dans une baguette, un sort d'attaque ! Il a fait fort avec un Chauve-Furie ! C'est un sort assez complexe… »

« Pour ma part, je dois avouer que je le maîtrise assez bien ! » souffla Ginny

« Tu en as déjà lancé ? » s'étonna le jeune homme

« Plus d'une fois même ! » répondit la jeune femme en riant.

Là tandis que Sean lui lançait un regard admiratif, les yeux de la jeune femme en croisèrent une autre paire d'un magnifique vert émeraude qui la fixait avec attention. Ginny eut un peu de mal à déglutir. Assis juste derrière le garçon qui lui faisait face se trouvait Harry. Il s'était retourné, sans doute avait-il entendu sa voix, et la fixait avec une intensité grave qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Il avait l'air plutôt mécontent, mais se retourna si rapidement que Ginny ne peu confirmer ses soupçons. Après tout, elle s'était peut être fait des idées, peut être avait-elle tellement voulu voir autre chose que du désespoir dans ses yeux, qu'elle avait fini par y croire. La main de Sean se posant sur son bras la ramena à la réalité.

« Tu es vraiment une fille surprenante Ginny… » souffla-t-il.

La table sur laquelle ils se trouvaient se vida peu à peu et après quelques minutes, Sean et elle furent isolés sur la grande table. Harry, imperturbable continuait à leur tourner le dos, faisant comme s'il ne les entendait pas.

« Tu vas peut être trouvé que je suis direct mais… Tu es avec quelqu'un en ce moment ? » demanda Sean.

Ginny jeta un rapide coup d'œil au dos du survivant qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Déçue, elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

« Non » soupira-t-elle.

« Tu as l'air triste, tout d'un coup » souffla le jeune homme « Le type qui t'a laissé n'a pas su mesurer la chance qu'il avait… »

« Ce n'est pas ça Sean, je… »

« Je ne veux pas savoir ! » la coupa-t-il « Peut importe ce qui a pu t'arriver avant, c'est du passé tout ça ! »

Ginny esquissa un faible sourire.

« Ca te dirait de sortir avec moi demain soir ? Il y a un concert dans une boite sympa sur le Chemin de Traverse. On pourrait y aller… »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sure que… »

« Allez Ginny ! On s'amusera bien ! Même les médicomages ont le droit de se détendre de temps en temps »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et hocha la tête.

« D'accord, sortons demain soir… » mumura-t-elle.

« Génial ! » s'exclama Sean, couvrant ainsi le bruit que fit la chaise de Harry qui se levait précipitamment.

Ginny le regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, ils n'avaient échangé qu'un regard froid. Elle soupira mais se reprit bien vite. La joie de Sean et sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, elle se laissa entraîner.

Lorsque la pause déjeuner fut terminée, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent et Ginny alla rejoindre son groupe. Là, on lui appris qu'elle avait l'après midi pour elle et qu'elle pouvait aller où bon lui semblait, assisté aux soins qu'elle voulait à partir du moment où les médicomages en charge donnait leur accord. La jeune femme accueillit cette nouvelle avec beaucoup de joie et passa une très bonne après midi à naviguer entre les différentes infirmeries, soucieuse de pouvoir aider le plus de monde possible.

L'après midi touchait à sa fin, quand Ginny décida de rejoindre les vestiaires. Elle était fatiguée et n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez elle prendre une bonne douche. Elle marchait seule dans un couloir désert, quand, une porte entrouverte attira son attention. Elle s'en approcha et c'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix désagréablement sifflante et stressante. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque et son pouls s'accéléra. Poussée par la curiosité, la jeune femme passa alors sa tête par la porte.

Ce qu'elle vit fit cesser son cœur de battre pendant un moment. Dans l'immense pièce déserte se tenait Harry, droit, blême et la baguette au poing devant Lord Voldemort. La jeune femme cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir… Comment cela était possible, il était mort des mois plus tôt, anéantit par Harry. Ginny plongea sa main dans sa poche et attrapa violemment sa baguette.

« Alors Potter… » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix menaçante « Tu croyais vraiment être capable de me tuer ? »

Il ricana méchamment et Ginny sentit ses entrailles se glacer.

« Petit présomptueux ! Comment un garçon de dix sept ans pourrait-il venir à bout du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! J'avais caché d'autres Horcruxes ! Il y en avait bien plus que sept ! Et maintenant je suis de retour ! Toutes les personnes qui sont mortes pour essayer de m'anéantir sont mortes pour rien ! Je suis le plus fort ! »

Harry était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et se mit alors à trembler de tout ses membres.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible… » balbutia-t-il

« Si ! Dumbledore est mort pour rien ! Sirius est mort pour rien ! Tes parents sont morts pour rien et bientôt tu vas aller les rejoindre ! Avada Keda… »

« NOOOOOOOOON ! » hurla Ginny de toutes ses forces en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire, si Voldemort était de retour, alors elle l'affronterait tête haute, mais elle ne le laisserait pas tuer Harry sans rien dire. Elle brandissait sa baguette avec détermination. C'est alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers elle et fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Ginny était comme paralysée et ne pouvait plus faire un geste. C'est alors que dans un crac sonore, le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps laissa sa place à un petit homme rondelet au crâne dégarni.

« Miss Weasley ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'elle « Par Merlin, enfin nous vous trouvons ! Nous vous avons cherchée pendant près d'une heure ! »

« Mais… Mais… »

« Miss, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous apprendre. Des néo-mangemorts ont retrouvé la trace de vos parents… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix blanche, tout d'un coup affolée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Ils ont débarqué chez vous ce matin, pendant une réunion de famille. Vos parents et tous vos frères étaient présents, les mangemorts les ont attaqués, il n'y a aucun survivant… »

Sans que Ginny ne puisse s'en empêcher, de lourdes larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge et avait envie de vomir.

« Ce… ce… ce n'est pas possible ! » sanglota-t-elle « Comment… »

« Il ne reste plus rien du Terrier, Miss Weasley, vous n'avez plus rien, vous êtes seule au monde… »

« Non… » sanglota alors la jeune femme en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

Elle ne maîtrisait plus le flot de larmes qui coulait de ses yeux.

« Vous êtes seule… seule… seule… » répétait le sorcier rondouillard « Ils sont tous morts… »

Ginny n'en pouvait plus.

« Ca suffit maintenant ! Par ici ! » hurla alors la voix de Harry.

A travers ses larmes, la jeune femme aperçut le sorcier se tourner vers le jeune homme faire quelques pas dans sa direction et dans un crac sonore, il se transforma en Détraqueur. C'est alors que Ginny comprit.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de Lord Voldemort dans cette pièce, tout comme aucun membre de sa famille n'était mort. Ce n'était qu'un épouvantard ! Un simple épouvantard qui venait de la terroriser en lui crachant au visage une des choses qu'elle craignait le plus au monde. D'un bond, la jeune femme se leva et sécha son visage du dos de sa main, car déjà le Détraqueur-Epouvantard se dirigeait vers Harry qui semblait pétrifié. Plus la créature s'approchait, plus il tremblait et finit par tomber à genoux sur le sol, les deux mains agrippées à ses cheveux.

« Nooon ! » hurlait-il, désespéré.

Ginny essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Elle savait qu'il existait un sort très simple pour se débarrasser de cette créature, mais elle n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir et pendant ce temps, Harry criait de plus en plus fort.

« Non ! Non ! Ne meurt pas ! Pas pour moi ! »

Ginny ne savait plus quoi faire et le Détraqueur s'approchait de plus en plus près du jeune homme. Elle lui lança alors le premier sort qui lui passa par la tête. Le sortilège frappa la créature au beau milieu du dos et se trouva bientôt emprisonnée dans une sorte de cage en verre hermétiquement fermé. La créature essaya de s'en échapper, mais le verre était solide et il n'y parvint pas. La jeune femme se précipita alors vers lui et tomba à genoux devant lui et instinctivement, elle le prit dans ses bras.

Elle sentit Harry l'enlacer et la serrer fort contre lui. Sa tête était calée contre sa poitrine et Ginny posa son menton sur sa tête. Elle comprit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille.

« Ca va aller Harry… » murmura-t-elle « C'est fini maintenant… »

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait l'air tellement bouleversé que cela causa un choc à la jeune femme.

« Elle… Elle lui demande de m'épargner, de la tuer à ma place ! Alors il éclate de rire » souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche « Elle le supplie pour prendre ma place, elle le supplie pour moi… Maman… »

« Oh Harry ! » lança Ginny en sentant des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux.

Elle le serra à nouveau contre elle et posa un baiser sur ses cheveux en pagaille.

« Je l'entends un peu plus fort à chaque fois » gémit soudain le jeune homme tout contre elle.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à toutes volées et deux aurors entrèrent, baguettes brandies.

« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? » hurla l'un d'entre eux. « On a entendu hurler ! »

« C'est moi ! » s'exclama Ginny en se détachant un peu de Harry qui ne semblait pourtant pas décider à la laisser partir.

« Potter ! » s'exclama alors l'autre auror en reconnaissant le jeune homme agenouillé « Par Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé ici ? »

Ginny prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur avant de prendre la parole.

« Il y a eu un… un épouvantard. Je l'ai enfermé là dedans » répondit-elle en désignant la cage de verre où le faux Détraqueur se débattait toujours « Il s'est approché de moi, j'ai eu très peur… et Harry… »

« On sait ! »la coupa l'auror « Potter n'est pas suffisamment remis de la Grande Bataille pour se trouver face à un épouvantard »

Ginny sentit alors Harry la repousser doucement et se lever. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, il ne prononça pas un mot. Ses traits étaient tirés, il était toujours très pâle, la jeune femme sentit con cœur se serrer.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! » lança alors un des deux aurors

« Non ! » s'exclama soudain Harry avec véhémence

« Ne dites pas de bêtises Potter ! Vous savez besoin de repos ! »

« Je vais très bien ! » mentit Harry en relevant la tête vers eux.

Il avait vraiment l'air déterminé.

« Ca ne sert à rien de jouer les héros, Potter… »

« Je n'irais pas à l'infirmerie ! » trancha Harry

« Je ne suis pas sure que vous ayez le choix… »

« Excusez moi… » lança alors Ginny.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle.

« Je suis étudiante médicomage, je suis en stage ici… et je suis une amie de Harry. Je pourrais peut être le raccompagner chez lui et vérifier que tout va bien » proposa-t-elle en évitant soigneusement le regard du jeune homme.

« Vous êtes une amie… » murmura un des deux aurors d'un air sceptique « Potter, vous connaissez cette jeune femme ? »

« Oui, c'est effectivement… une amie » souffla-t-il

« Vous laisseriez vous soigner par cette jeune femme ? »

Ginny le fixa avec anxiété, elle était si peu certaine de sa réponse. Harry la regarda à peine avant de répondre dans un souffle.

« Oui »

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond incroyable dans sa poitrine et pria pour que ses joues ne deviennent pas trop rouges.

« Parfait, dans ce cas, Potter, vous rentrez chez immédiatement et ne remettez pas les pieds ici avant de demain et en pleine forme s'il vous plait ! Mademoiselle ? »

« Weasley ! » lui souffla la jeune femme.

« Mademoiselle Weasley, nous vous le confions »

« Ne vous en faites pas » assura Ginny en souriant « Je m'occuperais bien de lui ! »

« Très bien. »

Ginny jeta alors un timide coup d'œil à Harry qui évitait pourtant soigneusement son regard. Il quitta alors la pièce, elle le suivit. Une fois seul avec lui dans le couloir, elle revint à sa hauteur et marcha à son pas.

« Merci » entendit-elle alors.

Surprise, elle le fixa un moment, mais il resta impassible.

« De rien » souffla-t-elle alors.

Elle était assez remuée par tout cela, par l'épouvantard et les horreurs qu'il lui avait lancé à la figure, autant que par le fait qu'elle allait passer un très long moment, seule avec Harry. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que toutes ses choses venaient de se dérouler réellement…

Elle avait tellement l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage qu'elle ne réalisa qu'une fois devant la porte d'entrée qu'elle était devant chez Harry. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers elle et la regarda avec sérieux.

« C'est gentil d'avoir dit que tu t'occuperais de moi, mais je vais bien, je t'assure ! Merci… » souffla-t-il.

Il se retourna alors et quand elle le vit prendre son trousseau de clé, la jeune femme compris qu'il avait vraiment l'intention de lui échapper. Elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire !

« Tu plaisantes là ?! » lui lança-t-elle d'un air strict.

Harry se retourna vers elle, étonné.

« J'ai promis à tes instructeurs que je veillerais sur toi, alors je veillerais sur toi ! Tu n'es plus une connaissance pour moi Harry, tu es mon patient ! Et quel genre de médicomage serais-je si j'abandonne mon patient à son triste sort ? Non, non, non ! Harry, je dois rester avec toi ! »

Le jeune homme la fixa un moment et Ginny cru déceler une once d'amusement dans son regard.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peu ? Je ne suis pas malade… »

« Mais tu n'as pas bonne mine ! Allez Harry ! De toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix ! » décréta la jeune femme en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte. Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer et Ginny le remercia de son sourire le plus éblouissant. Elle pénétra dans son appartement. Elle n'y était pas venue très souvent, mais elle avait toujours aimé cet endroit. Hermione avait fait un travail remarquable au niveau de la décoration, on se sentait très à l'aise. Ginny se surprit à penser qu'elle se verrait très bien vivre ici… Mais elle chassa rapidement cette pensée. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse des illusions. Harry ne semblait plus s'intéresser à elle alors elle ne devait pas se faire des films, sinon elle allait une nouvelle fois souffrir inutilement.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda alors Harry.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui en souriant.

« Non, merci… Par contre je peux utiliser ta cheminée pour prévenir que je ne rentrerais pas ? »

« Bien sur… » souffla Harry qui avait l'air préoccupé.

La jeune femme s'approcha de la cheminée et attrapa le pot de Poudre de Cheminette.

« Ginny ! » s'exclama alors le jeune homme.

Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui.

« Ne dis pas à ta mère que… Je n'ai pas très envie que… »

Il cherchait ses mots et ne savait pas quoi dire. Cela le rendait mal à l'aise. Ginny décida de mettre fin à son supplice.

« Je suis tenue au secret professionnel Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirais rien »

Harry hocha la tête et disparut dans sa chambre. Ginny entra donc en contact avec sa mère par cheminée. Elle lui raconta qu'on avait besoin d'elle pour une garde et qu'elle ne savait pas du tout quand elle allait rentrer. Après lui avoir dit qu'elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire et que tout se passerait bien, elle retira sa tête de l'âtre. Elle s'épousseta un peu et vit revenir Harry qui s'était changé.

« Tu es sure que tu veux rester ? » lui redemanda Harry « Tu ne vas pas t'amuser… »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Je suis sure au contraire que ça va être très bien ! Tu es le premier patient dont j'ai à m'occuper toute seule ! Tu peux être fier ! »

« J'aurais préféré que ce fois pour une chute de balai plutôt que pour un stupide épouvantard ! » souffla-t-il

« Pas moi ! Au moins je n'ai pas de plaie à panser ! » plaisanta Ginny en se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine du jeune homme, Harry sur les talons.

Elle ouvrit un placard au hasard. Il était vide. Elle s'attaqua au suivant, il ne contenait guère plus de nourriture.

« Ca t'arrive de manger ? » demanda alors la jeune femme en ouvrant un à un tous les placards de la cuisine.

« Je mange à la caserne tous les midis… »

« Et le soir ? »

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. La jeune femme vint alors se planter contre lui.

« Et tu comptais me faire jeûner ? » lui demanda-t-elle

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas rester » lui rétorqua-t-il

« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement Potter ! Prend ta cape, on sort ! » décréta la jeune femme en attrapant sa propre cape.

« Où ? » demanda le jeune homme en obéissant néanmoins.

« Faire les courses ! » répondit Ginny en ouvrant en grand la porte d'entrée.

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°

« Et c'est là que tu lui ait dis que si jamais il ne me laissait pas faire, j'étais capable de lui planter mon scalpel dans la main ! Et bien je peux te dire qu'il a reculé d'un moins un mètre ! » raconta Ginny avant de se pencher pour prendre un nouvelle part de la pizza qui se trouvait sur la table du salon.

Elle se tourna alors vers Harry qui l'écoutait avec intérêt. Il ne souriait pas, mais ses yeux étaient animés d'une petite lueur que la jeune femme n'avait pas vu longtemps et cela lui faisait très plaisir. Elle sentait vraiment qu'il était content qu'elle soit là et même s'il ne le montrait pas, cela suffisait à la jeune femme.

« Et toi ? Tu n'as rien d'amusant à me raconter ? Ca doit pourtant être passionnant les cours que tu as… » demanda-t-elle

« Oh, tu sais pour le moment, il se contente de nous faire travailler sur des enquêtes-types sous forme d'exercice. Mais dès l'année prochaine on devrait déjà commencer à accompagner des équipes sur le terrain » répondit Harry.

« Et tu es impatient ? »

« Plutôt oui… Rester toujours à la caserne c'est un peu barbant… »

« Je te comprends ! J'étais super excitée quand nos profs nous ont parlé de stage pour la première fois ! »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi… » lança le jeune homme d'un air amusé.

Ginny se mit à sourire largement. Elle passait une très bonne soirée. Harry semblait calme, détendu et même si son visage ne laissait passer aucune émotion, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il passait un bon moment lui aussi.

"Tes parents ne vont pas s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir revenir ?" demanda soudain Harry.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Je leur ai dit que j'étais de garde, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je rentre. Pourquoi, c'est un moyen détourné pour me dire que tu veux que je m'en aille ?"

Ginny le fixa avec malice tandis que le jeune homme prenait un air outré.

" Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que..."

" Je sais Harry" souffla la jeune femme pour le faire cesser de bafouiller des excuses.

Ils reprirent alors tous deux le cours de leur conversation. Ils parlaient de tous et de rien, en évitant soigneusement de parler du passé. Après quelques heures, Harry se confia plus et parla de ses journées à la caserne, de ses cours... Il ne s'était pas vraiment fait d'ami, son comportement froid en décourageait plus d'un. Ceux qui ne l'avait pas connu avant la Grande Bataille le prenait pour un snob, les autres n'osait plus lui adresser la parole. Ginny l'écoutait avec intérêt. Elle se sentait bien avec lui. Plus la soirée avançait, plus l'espace qui les séparait sur le canapé se réduisait. Il était presque minuit quand la jeune femme osa poser sa tête sur les genoux du jeune homme. Il la laissa faire, continuant son récit sur sa première évaluation en filature et joua même avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Le cœur de Ginny battait à tout rompre. Elle en était maintenant certaine, elle était toujours désespérément amoureuse de lui. De son côté, il paraissait beaucoup moins froid et distant, la jeune femme voulu croire en un signe. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes supplémentaires pour que leur conversation devienne décousue et Ginny ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle s'endormait.

Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on la soulevait, elle eu un violent sursaut.

"Eh ! Du calme !" souffla Harry "C'est moi..."

Les yeux fermés, la jeune femme se détendit aussitôt. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle se sentait si bien qu'elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure toujours. Mais Harry marchait doucement et elle ne tarda pas à entendre le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre. Doucement, elle ouvrit à moitié ses paupières et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce : une chambre. Lorsque le jeune homme se pencha, elle referma aussitôt ses yeux et fit semblant de dormir. Elle sentit son dos entrer en contact avec un matelas moelleux et que Harry détachait ses bras de son cou. Elle soupira doucement, déçue. Elle sentit alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle et ne pu résister. Elle entrouvrit à nouveau les paupières et malgré la pénombre qui régnait dans la chambre, elle le vit la fixer avec gravité. Il l'observa un moment avant de se pencher à nouveau, Ginny ferma les yeux et sentit ses lèvres se poser à la commissure des siennes. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son cœur cessa de battre avant de reprendre une course folle. Cela n'avait été presque rien, un petit baiser de rien du tout, mais si tendre et si léger qu'il en était magique. Elle le sentit caresser doucement ses cheveux.

"Merci d'être toujours là pour moi, ma Ginny..." murmura-t-il tendrement.

Ginny l'entendit alors se relever et quitter la pièce sans faire de bruit. Une fois que la porte fut refermée, la jeune femme se redressa d'un bond. Assise en tailleur sur le lit, un sourire radieux et éblouissant fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Elle comptait encore pour lui, elle le savait désormais. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été aussi heureuse. Doucement, elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres et se mit à frissonner en pensant qu'à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, c'étaient celles de Harry qui les avaient effleuré. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait tellement fort qu'elle se demanda si elle allait pouvoir dormir de la nuit. Elle aurait aimé aller le retrouver et lui dire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais oublié et qu'elle l'aimait toujours, encore plus qu'avant même, mais elle se retint.

Harry était encore fragile psychologiquement, et il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Ginny décida donc de prendre son temps, mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il ne l'avait oublié alors maintenant elle était plus motivée que jamais pour le reconquérir. Heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'aurais cru l'être, la jeune femme se laissa tomber en arrière et roula sur le lit. Elle attrapa l'oreiller de Harry et y enfouit sa tête. Il avait son odeur, Ginny respira un grand coup. Elle y déposa un baiser et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil mit longtemps à venir malgré la fatigue de la journée, mais la jeune femme finit par se laisser glisser aux pays des rêves, mystérieusement peuplés de jeune homme brun aux yeux verts.

Un rayon de soleil lui tapant dans l'œil la réveilla. Elle avait mal à la tête à cause du manque de sommeil, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait échangé cette nuit. Doucement, Ginny s'étira et sortit du lit. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et remis un peu de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, afin de paraitre un peu plus présentable. Elle essaya aussi de masquer son grand sourire, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle était heureuse et n'arrivait pas à le cacher. La jeune femme prit alors une grande inspiration et s'approcha de la porte. Doucement, elle l'ouvrit et se rendit dans la cuisine où Harry se trouvait , installé à la table devant un bol de café.

"Bonjour..." murmura-t-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers elle et hocha la tête.

"Bonjour" répondit-il "Tu as bien dormi ?"

"Très bien, mais toi ?" s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

"Par chance, Hermione m'a conseillé d'acheter ce canapé et il est très confortable !" lança-t-il, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

"Oh Harry ! Je suis désolée !" souffla la jeune femme

"Ce n'est rien" lui assura-t-il.

Tous les deux se regardèrent un moment en silence un petit moment avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole.

" Tu veux manger quelque chose ?"

"Non merci" répondit Ginny en souriant "Je vais rentrer à la maison..."

"Tu es sure ?"

"Oui, je voudrais bien prendre une douche et me changer avant de retourner travailler et Maman va piquer une crise si elle ne me vois pas revenir" plaisanta-t-elle.

"Je comprends" répondit Harry.

"On se voit tout à l'heure à la caserne ? Tu as cours aujourd'hui..." proposa la jeune femme

"Oui oui" répondit Harry

"Et bien à tout à l'heure dans ce cas" murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle se pencha et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Surpris, le jeune homme se raidit immédiatement mais déjà Ginny s'était reculée et le regardait en souriant. Elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main et sans dire un mot de plus, elle quitta l'appartement du jeune homme. Une fois dehors, elle transplana pour le Terrier.

Il était encore tôt et pourtant, malgré l'heure matinale, Molly se trouvait déjà dans sa cuisine. Ginny, souriant comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps poussa la porte et lança un joyeux « bonjour ! »

« Ginny ? Tu rentres enfin ! Alors, comment s'est passée cette première garde ? » demanda la matriarche.

« Si tu savais Maman ! » répondit la jeune femme « C'était génial ! »

« Ca se voit ! » répondit Molly en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon « Ton patient à été gentil ? »

« Adorable ! Un vrai amour ! » répondit Ginny avec sincérité.

« Et bien tant mieux ! Tu as faim ? »

« Oui, mais je vais d'abord aller prendre une douche ! » décréta la jeune femme en prenant les escaliers qui la mènerait à la salle de bain du premier étage.

Elle était occupée, et la personne qui y était présente sifflotait. Il s'agissait de Ron, Ginny en était persuadé. Il n'y avait que lui pour siffler ainsi. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et attendit quelques minutes. La porte s'ouvrit alors et elle tomba nez à nez avec lui.

« Tiens Ginny ! Tu es déjà là ? » demanda-t-il, surpris

« Oui ! Et toi tu es déjà debout ? » lui demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Hermione veut que je passe la voir avant ses cours, elle a envie qu'on prenne notre petit déjeuner ensemble au moins un jour par semaine. Elle trouve qu'on ne se voit pas assez… » répondit le jeune homme.

« C'est donc ce qui explique que tu sois debout de si bon matin ! » souffla joyeusement la jeune femme.

Ron la fixa alors d'un air suspicieux et fronça les sourcils.

« Il s'appelle comment ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait menaçante mais qui ne faisait plus effet sur elle depuis ses six ans.

« Qui ? »

« Ce garçon ! Celui qui t'a rendu de si bonne humeur ! Tu étais vraiment de garde cette nuit ? Ginny, je n'aime pas ça tu sais… »

« Ron… » soupira la jeune femme sans pour autant réussir à faire disparaître son sourire de son visage « Si tu te mêlais de tes affaires ? J'étais bien de garde cette nuit ! »

« Mon œil ! » lança le rouquin.

« Crois ce que tu veux ça m'est égal ! » déclara Ginny en passant devant lui pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Elle referma la porte et commençait à se déshabiller quand elle entendit Ron lui dire à travers la porte.

« En tout cas, ça fait du bien de te voir sourire à nouveau… » lança-t-il.

Ginny resta un moment interdite avant d'entendre le bruit des pas de son frère s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle savait combien ses quelques paroles avaient du lui coûter et elle était contente de lui. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un de ses frère cessait de la voir comme une gamine. Elle sentit son moral monter encore un peu plus en flèche. C'était décidément une belle journée.

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°

« Tu as l'air fatiguée ! » s'exclama Helen quand elle vit arriver Ginny ce matin là.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière » répondit en toute honnêteté la jeune femme à sa responsable de stage.

« Tu es sure que ça va aller ? » s'inquiéta tout de même la guérisseuse.

« Bien sur ! Je suis en pleine forme ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en souriant.

Et elle ne mentait pas. Elle avait beau n'avoir pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, elle se sentait dans une forme éblouissante. Cette soirée passée avec Harry l'avait regonflé à bloc et elle se sentait capable de déplacer des montagnes. Elle se sentait radieuse.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te rends aussi joyeuse, mais surtout n'arrête pas ! » lança Helen en lui donnant un dossier à la couverture rose pâle « Tiens, prend ça ! Tu commences dans une heure avec la jambe cassée du bloc deux. Tu vérifieras que les os se sont bien remis ! »

« D'accord ! Ca me laisse le temps de prendre un café dans ce cas ! » déclara Ginny en se dirigeant vers la cafétéria.

« Bonne idée ! » lui lança Helen avant de se diriger vers un des autres stagiaires.

C'est donc d'excellente humeur que la jeune fille prit le chemin de la cafétéria. Elle s'engageait dans le couloir qui y menait lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry un peu plus loin. Il la regardait et elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main auquel il répondit. Ginny sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et se fut encore pire quand elle le vit venir dans sa direction. Hypnotiser par lui, la jeune femme ne vit pas Sean foncer vers elle et la prendre par le bras. Elle sursauta violemment avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Excuse moi ! » souffla le jeune homme en souriant « Je ne penserais pas que je te ferais aussi peur ! »

« Ce n'est rien… » lui assura Ginny qui tentait vainement de calmer les battements anarchiques de son pauvre petit cœur.

« Bonjour au fait ! »

« Bonjour… »

« Ginny ? Tu es sure que ça va ? » demanda alors Sean d'un air inquiet.

« Oui oui ! » lui assura la jeune femme.

« Bon… je voulais savoir si ça tenait toujours pour ce soir ? Je passe te prendre quelque part où on part directement d'ici ? »

Ginny se figea alors. Elle avait totalement oublié cette soirée avec le jeune homme tant elle était obnubilé par Harry. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Devait-elle aller à cette soirée alors que les choses semblaient évoluer du côté de Harry et qu'il lui adressait des signes encourageants ?

« Ginny ? Je te parle ! »

« Oui ! Pardon Sean, je… »

Instinctivement, la jeune femme tourna alors la tête en direction de Harry et elle fut très surprise de voir qu'il avait l'air furieux.

« Je reviens, donne moi cinq petites minutes ! » lui demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant en courant.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Harry qui détourna pourtant la tête pour ne pas la voir.

« Re bonjour… » lui lança-t-elle « Ca va ? »

Mais le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas.

« Harry ! Je te parle ! » souffla-t-elle assez énervée. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Mais elle n'eut que le silence en guise de réponse.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ! » gronda-t-elle alors d'une voix sourde « Ca rime à quoi ces changements d'humeur ? Comment tu peux être amical avec moi un soir et détestable à ce point le lendemain ! »

Ginny ne mâchait pas ses mots, mais elle était très blessée par son attitude. Harry lui lança alors un regard noir. Depuis qu'il était entré dans sa phase de déprime, personne n'avait osé lui parler un peu méchamment, de peur de le voir s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son silence. Mais Ginny pensait vraiment en cet instant qu'il avait besoin d'être secoué et s'il n'avait pas été plus grand qu'elle, elle l'aurait sans doute faire au sens premier du terme.

« Parles moi ! » lui ordonna-t-elle une dernière fois.

Mais Harry préféra partir sans lui avoir dit un mot. Stupéfaite, la jeune femme le regarda partir, partagée entre la colère et la tristesse. Et dire qu'elle aurait été près à ne se consacrer qu'à lui, à refonder tous ses espoirs dans ce début de relation qu'ils commençaient à construire et lui… Il partait sans même lui avoir adressé un seul mot. Furieuse, Ginny serra les poings. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Au départ, elle avait eu pour idée d'annuler ce rendez vous avec Sean, mais puisque monsieur Potter la snobait, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Sean qui la regardait d'un air surpris.

« Tu connais Potter ? » s'étonna ce dernier.

Ginny choisit de ne pas répondre à sa question.

« Pour ce soir, on partira directement d'ici d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle.

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°

" Tu vas voir ! C'est un endroit génial !" s'exclama Sean tandis qu'ils arrivaient, Ginny et lui, devant un bâtiment animé sur le Chemin de Traverse « Tu connais peut être ? »

La jeune femme lui fit non de la tête. Elle ne sortait pas beaucoup, même si elle aimait faire la fête. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle n'en avait pas tellement eu l'occasion.

« Je suis sur que tu vas adorer ! » lui lança le jeune homme en lui prenant la main et en l'entrainant à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

Il paya son entrée et tous les deux se trouvèrent bientôt plongé au milieu d'une foule compacte et bruyante. La musique était un peu forte et on s'entendait à peine, mais l'endroit était sympathique et respirait la bonne humeur. Sur la piste de danse, plusieurs personnes s'en donnaient déjà à cœur joie et Ginny se mit à sourire en les regardant. Sa main toujours dans celle de Sean, elle le suivit jusqu'au bout de la salle où il avait repéré une petite table de libre à laquelle ils s'installèrent.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? » demanda Ginny en se rapprochant un peu plus du jeune homme afin de se faire entendre.

« Assez souvent oui… Le propriétaire est un de mes oncles, alors… »

« Je comprends » souffla la jeune femme en souriant « Il doit être content que tu lui ramènes de la clientèle alors ! »

« Oh regarde ! » lança-t-il en désignant l'ensemble de la salle d'un geste de la main « Son affaire marche très bien ! Il n'a pas vraiment besoin que je lui ramène du monde ! Mais je me suis dit que tu aimerais bien cet endroit ! »

« Tu as raison, c'est sympa ! » déclara la jeune fille.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » lui proposa-t-il alors.

« Prend moi un verre de jus de citrouille s'il te plait ! » lui répondit-elle.

Sean la regarda alors d'un air amusé.

« Hey ! Celui qui transplane, c'est celui qui ne boit pas ! » lui lança-t-elle, récitant le message de prévention qui s'affichait sur tous les magasines et à l'entrée de tous les établissements où l'on servait de l'alcool.

« Tu as raison ! Je vais faire comme toi ! » concéda alors le jeune homme d'un air amusé en se levant. « Attend moi, je reviens ! »

Ginny le regarda alors s'éloigner vers le bar où de très nombreux clients se massaient déjà. Elle se mit alors à scruter la salle. Elle soupira et s'en voulut. Elle s'était promis de passer une bonne soirée… Pourtant sa rencontre avec Harry à la Caserne le matin même la perturbait tout de même beaucoup et elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Elle me comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était braqué ainsi et pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu lui adresser la parole. S'il lui en voulait pour quelque chose, il aurait du lui en parler. Tout aurait été préférable plutôt que ce silence fâché dont il l'avait gratifié. Elle soupira, déçue. Elle avait tellement cru la nuit dernière qu'il avait fait un pas vers elle et voilà qu'il faisait trois pas en arrière…

Elle scrutait toujours la salle quand soudain son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était là ! A quelques mètres d'elle, se frayant un chemin parmi la petite foule, suivit par Ron et Hermione, Harry marchait d'un bond pas vers une autre table de libre. Elle fronça les sourcils, que faisaient-ils là ? Etait-ce une coïncidence ? Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait l'air plutôt agacé mais détourna vite le regard et s'installa à la petite table de manière à pouvoir l'avoir toujours dans son champ de vision. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Ginny se mit à fulminer. A quoi jouait-il ? Il détestait se montrer en public, il ne supportait pas être le point de mire de toutes les intentions et il venait s'exposer au beau milieu d'une boite de nuit ?! C'était incompréhensible !

« Voilà ! » lança alors joyeusement Sean en posant un verre devant elle

Ginny sursauta légèrement et se mit à lui sourire.

« Merci » répondit-elle.

« Il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir ! C'est bien ! Le groupe est génial ! » expliqua le jeune homme avec enthousiasme

Ginny ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter régulièrement des petits coups d'œil à la table où se trouvaient le célèbre trio. Elle aperçut alors Hermione se lever et prendre la direction des toilettes. Ginny décida de la rejoindre.

« Excuse moi, je reviens dans un petit moment, j'en ai pour cinq minutes ! » s'excusa-t-elle auprès du jeune homme.

« Prends ton temps, il n'y a pas de problème ! » lui lança Sean en souriant.

Ginny lui adressa un sourire et se rendit à son tour vers les toilettes de la boite de nuit. Il y avait beaucoup de monde là bas, surtout attroupée devant le miroir en train de se remaquillée pour la plupart. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'Hermione, mais Ginny était bien décidée à ne pas partir tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas parlé. Elle s'appuya donc contre le mur et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit son amie sortir d'une des cabines et aller se laver les mains. Elle se dirigea vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-elle à son amie qui se retourna vers elle d'un air surpris.

« Ginny ?! Mais… Tu es là toi aussi ? »

« Oui » répondit la jeune femme « Mais pourquoi vous êtes là vous ? »

« Et bien… Harry nous a dit qu'il voulait prendre l'air et sortir ! Tu te doutes bien que de l'entendre dire ça je n'ai pas hésité ! Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'est pas sortit de chez lui… »

Ginny se mit à grogner.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je suis avec Sean ce soir ! Il m'a invité ici… »

« Et tu penses que c'est pour ça que Harry a voulu venir ? »

« Je ne sais pas » répondit la jeune femme « Mais tu sais comme moi qu'il déteste les endroits comme celui-ci et là c'est lui qui vous entraine ici ! »

« C'est vrai que c'est étrange… Mais c'est une bonne chose non ? Il réagit ! Il est jaloux… » s'exclama Hermione qui avait l'air ravie.

« J'aurais préféré qu'il vienne me parler plutôt ! » lança Ginny « Je n'aime pas sa manière de faire ! Il a été odieux avec moi ce matin et là il m'espionne ! »

« Ginny… »

« J'en ai assez de lui trouvé des excuses Hermione ! Je veux qu'il me dise les choses, pas qu'il les taise ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me considère comme acquise alors qu'il ne fait pas un seul geste vers moi ! »

« Je comprends… » souffla la jeune fille qui semblait tout de même un peu triste.

« Il faut que je lui parle ! Dis lui de me rejoindre sur la terrasse dans quinze minutes ! » lança Ginny à son amie.

Hermione hocha la tête et les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent les toilettes ensemble avant de se séparer pour chacune rejoindre sa table respective. Ginny se réinstalla donc en face de Sean qui la regardait en souriant.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, oui… excuse moi pour l'attente »

« Ce n'est rien ! Alors dis moi, tu sors souvent le soir ? »

« Non, pas beaucoup » lui répondit la jeune femme

« Ah bon ?! Je n'aurais pas cru ! Tu es tellement enjouée et dynamique ! Je pensais que tu étais une joyeuse fêtarde ! » souffla le jeune homme.

« Il ne faut pas se fier au apparence ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant « Mes études me prennent beaucoup de temps et puis ces derniers temps, j'avais besoin de rester auprès de ma famille. Et toi, tu sors souvent ? »

« Assez… Comme je te le disais mon oncle tient cette boite, alors j'en profite un peu » lui répondit le jeune homme avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

Ginny discuta avec lui pendant les quinze minutes suivantes sans grand enthousiasme, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Il parlait avec entrain en faisant de grands gestes alors que Ginny se contenta d'hocher la tête de temps en temps. Par chance, la musique forte qui régnait dans l'établissement excusait ses nombreuses inattentions. Régulièrement, elle regardait à la table où se trouvait Harry, son frère et Hermione et lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme se lever elle recula sa chaise.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien m'excuser encore un moment ? » le coupa-t-elle au milieu d'une phrase « Je reviens dans un petit moment »

Sans attendre sa réponse, la jeune femme quitta la table et se dirigea vers la terrasse sur laquelle Harry venait de s'engouffrer. Là, elle se retrouva seule face à lui. Elle tira sa baguette de sa poche et jeta un sort à la baie vitrée pour empêcher qu'on vienne les déranger. Harry lui tournait le dos. Appuyé contre la rambarde, il fixait la vue de l'arrière cour qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ce soir ? » demanda Ginny après un instant de silence.

Elle l'entendit soupirer et se le vit se retourner lentement vers elle. Il la fixa d'un air grave.

« Tu sors avec ce type » souffla le jeune homme.

Ginny avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question, mais choisit d'y répondre tout de même.

« Non »

« Pourtant tu le vois beaucoup ces derniers temps ! »

« Tu m'espionnes ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et se renfrogna un peu plus.

« Il m'a aidé pour un inventaire et on a sympathisé ! Il n'y a rien de plus entre nous » lança-t-elle, un peu agacée.

« Tu veux me faire croire que ce type ne te drague pas ? » demanda Harry

« Je pense que si, mais je mon côté je sais que je ne veux pas être avec lui, pas dans ce sens la ! » lui répondit Ginny.

Harry tourna alors la tête pour ne plus la voir.

« Ne fais pas l'autruche Harry ! Tu sais très bien que je suis encore amoureuse de toi ! » lança enfin Ginny sur un ton un peu plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais le voir ainsi mettait son calme à rude épreuve.

« Ginny… »

« Non ! Laisse moi te dire enfin ce que j'ai sur le cœur ! » lui demanda la jeune femme « Je ne te suis plus du tout ! Hier soir, tu as été adorable avec moi et aujourd'hui tu ne m'adresses pas la parole ! Par Merlin, mais tu ne te rend pas compte que ça me rend malheureuse ?! Tu as été déprimé pendant des mois et des mois, mais j'ai toujours été là pour te remonter le moral, pour te soutenir ! Et maintenant que tu vas mieux, tu me repousses ?! Harry, je sais que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour moi et même si ce n'est pas de l'amour, bon sang, je veux que tu me le dises ! Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Et bien dis le moi mais parle ! Brise cette saleté de silence, je n'en peux plus ! »

La jeune femme vit Harry tourner son visage vers elle et la fixer un moment, mais il ne semblait pas décider à prendre la parole. S'en fut trop pour la jeune femme.

« La balle est dans ton camp Harry ! » souffla-t-elle avant de se tourner, de lever le sort qui bloquait la porte et de quitter le balcon.

Elle rejoignit sa table, partagée entre la colère et la tristesse. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, totalement perdue.

« Ginny ? » s'inquiéta Sean en se rapprochant d'elle « Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien ! »

Ginny vit alors Harry, plutôt en colère traverser la pièce et se rendre vers sa table. Il prononça quelques mots d'un air agacé avant de se diriger vers la sortie, suivit de très prés par Ron et Hermione.

« Tu m'inquiètes… » reprit le jeune homme près de Ginny qui lui avait pris la main.

« Je suis désolée Sean, mais je n'ai plus très envie de rester »

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

« Je préfèrerais rentrer chez moi, tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Bien sur que non Ginny ! Allez, viens, je te ramène chez toi… » souffla Sean et lui prenant le bras tandis qu'elle se levait.

« Je suis désolée, vraiment… » lança sincèrement Ginny qui s'en voulait de lui gâcher sa soirée

« Je t'en prie, arrête » lui demanda le jeune homme en l'entrainant vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, la jeune femme lui donna son adresse car il avait catégoriquement qu'elle rentre seule. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux devant la petite clôture qui entourait le jardin du Terrier.

« Alors c'est ici que tu habites ? » demanda Sean en fixant la maison biscornue.

« Oui, c'est chez moi… » répondit la jeune femme en souriant doucement.

« Tu te sens mieux maintenant que tu es en plein air ? » demanda le jeune homme qui semblait vraiment un peu inquiet.

« Oui » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme. « Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché ta soirée… »

« Ce n'est rien ! On remettra ça une autre fois… » lui répondit le jeune homme en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Ginny se sentit alors un peu mal à l'aise mais le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme se pencher vers elle et l'embrasser. Stupéfaite, elle ne répondit pas à ce baiser et vit le jeune homme s'éloigner d'elle d'un air gêné.

« Je… Pardon, je pensais que… » commença-t-il à bafouiller

« Non Sean ! Je t'en prie ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi, c'est de ma faute… » le coupa Ginny

Ils se regardèrent d'un air gêné et la jeune femme crut alors bon de donner au jeune homme quelques explications.

« Sean » commença-t-elle « Je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi depuis le début »

Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air étonné et la jeune femme repris.

« Quand tu m'as demandé si j'étais avec quelqu'un en ce moment, je t'ai répondu non. C'est vrai, je ne suis avec personne, mais je suis quand même amoureuse de quelqu'un… »

« Et je suppose que ce n'est pas de moi ! » plaisanta le jeune homme en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

Ginny lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Je pensais que ce garçon en question ne voulait pas de moi, mais je crois que ce n'est pas aussi clair que ça dans sa tête et je voudrais nous donner encore une chance… »

« Je comprends » souffla Sean.

Il se mit à sourire et la regarda tendrement.

« Il en a de la chance ce type. Tu es une fille adorable Ginny ! »

« Merci » souffla la jeune femme.

« Et si jamais ce type ne se décide toujours pas… Pense à moi » lança-t-il

« On verra » répondit Ginny en souriant doucement.

« Bonne nuit » lui lança le jeune homme.

« Bonne nuit et merci » répondit Ginny en le regardant s'éloigner.

Elle attendit de le voir disparaître avant de se décider à rentrer chez elle.

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°

Il était Presque dix heure quand Ginny se décida enfin à quitter son lit. Elle ne dormait pourtant plus depuis longtemps mais elle trouvait qu'il était bien plus facile de rester dans son lit, sous sa couette plutôt que nulle part ailleurs. Elle soupira en quittant son lit. Il fallait qu'elle se secoue, elle en était consciente, mais c'était une chose bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle avait très mal dormi, ne cessant de ressasser la soirée de la veille dans sa tête. Par chance, elle ne travaillait pas ce week end là et comptait profiter de ce petit temps pour se ressourcer pour être en pleine forme pour affronrter la nouvelle semaine qui allait débuter dès le lendemain. Elle serait de retour à la caserne des aurors, entre Harry qui le lui parlait plus et Sean qui serait sans doute aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle… Ginny soupira et se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau. Pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas être plus simple…

Elle resta un moment, immobile avant de se secouer. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers son armoire et prit de quoi se vêtir et se dépêcha de se glisser sous la douche. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle voulait se reprendre, oui, mais elle ne voulait pas subir un interrogatoire de la part de sa mère. En effet, elle savait qu'elle était de sortie la veille, elle l'avait entendue rentrer de très bonne heure et elle n'avait pas son pareil pour deviner tous les petits secrets de ses enfants. C'était par moment très agaçant.

Ginny se rendit près de sa fenêtre et ouvrit ses volets, respirant un moment une bonne bouffée d'air frais pour se donner du courage. Puis elle entreprit de ranger sa chambre, pour justifier le fait qu'elle allait y rester jusqu'au déjeuner. Puis, une fois que les quelques choses qu'elle avait à ranger furent à leur place, elle décida de se faire belle. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait vraiment à qui plaire, mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour se remonter le moral que de se trouver jolie. Elle se saisit donc de sa baguette et fit venir à elle sa trousse de maquillage puis son petit miroir. Elle s'appliqua, terminant par son rouge à lèvres aux teintes rosées et observa son reflet. Elle était satisfaite, mais regrettait que ses yeux soient si tristes. Ginny commençait à en avoir assez d'être si mélancolique et se demandait combien de temps cette situation allait durer et si elle allait avoir la force de supporter cette attente. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois quand elle entendit un petit bruit sec derrière elle.

Surprise, elle se retourna et aperçut un petit caillou sur le sol de sa chambre. Apparemment, il avait rebondit sur le carreau de sa vitre avant de tomber sur le sol. Ginny fronça les sourcils et se leva. Elle se pencha pour ramasser le petit caillou et le fixa un petit moment.

« Ginny ! » entendit-elle alors

La jeune femme se pencha alors vers la fenêtre d'où provenait l'appel. Elle fut très surprise de voir Harry en contrebas, en dessous de sa chambre. Visiblement il était nerveux.

« Harry ? Mais qu'es-ce que tu… »

« Je peux monter ? » la coupa le jeune homme

« Mais… Tu peux entrer par la cuisine ! » lui répondit la jeune femme.

« Je veux te voir toi ! Pas Molly ! »

Le cœur de Ginny fit un bond dans sa poitrine en l'entendant dire ses quelques mots.

« Ginny ! Dépêche toi ! Elle va finir par me voir ! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! Monte ! » lui répondit la jeune femme « Il y a une échelle appuyée contre l'arbre ! »

Elle vit alors Harry sortir sa baguette de sa poche et faire venir à lui l'échelle qu'il posa contre le mur. Le bout de l'échelle atteignait le rebord de sa fenêtre, elle le regarda monter avant de reculer pour le laisser entrer dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle le vit debout parmi toutes ses affaires, dans sa chambre, elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait jamais mit les pieds et celui lui fit tout drôle. Pour lui aussi apparemment c'était une situation étrange car il regardait tout autour de lui avec intérêt.

« Tu voulais me voir ? » demanda Ginny

« Oui… Par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit hier soir… » souffla Harry qui paraissait tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme lui adressa un faible sourire et hocha la tête, l'encourageant à poursuivre. Il baissa alors les yeux et souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre.

« Ca faisait longtemps que personne ne m'avait parlé comme tu l'as fait hier soir » commença-t-il « Au départ j'ai été en colère mais ensuite, ça m'a fait du bien… »

Ginny l'écoutait avec attention, même s'il persistait à ne pas vouloir la regarder.

« Je me rends bien compte que j'agace beaucoup de gens à être tel que je suis en ce moment. J'ai entendu ce qu'on disait sur moi dans les couloirs de la Caserne. Je suis amorphe, asocial… Je comprends que plus personne n'ait envie de me parler ! »

« Harry… » soupira Ginny

« Non, laisse moi finir ! Je sais que j'ai eu l'ai d'être indifférent mais ce n'était pas le cas ! J'ai réalisé tous les efforts que tout le monde à fait pour moi ! Ta famille, Ron, Hermione… et toi »

Il releva alors la tête et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Tu es très jolie tu sais… » lui souffla-t-il.

Ginny se sentit rougir violemment et se fut à son tour de baisser les yeux. Elle l'entendit alors s'approcher d'elle. Elle voyait maintenant ses chaussures mais pour rien au monde elle ne voulait relever la tête.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? » demanda Harry

« Ca quoi ? » répondit Ginny

« Pourquoi tu t'accroches à moi comme ça ? Pourquoi tu prends soin de moi comme ça alors que je ne le mérite pas ? »

« Tu le mérites Harry ! » s'indigna alors Ginny en relevant la tête vers lui « Après tout ce que tu as fait, c'est normal que tu te sois sentit mal et c'est encore plus normal qu'on ai prit soin de toi ! »

« Mais je suis odieux avec toi ! Pourquoi tu es si attentive avec moi ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Harry ! Je te l'ai dit hier, je suis encore amoureuse de toi ! Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être amoureuse de toi ! »

Ginny vit le jeune homme vaciller un peu mais se reprendre.

« J'ai eu très mal de te voir dans l'état dans lequel tu as été pendant si longtemps ! Je voulais te voir t'en sortir, j'ai tout fait pour ça ! Mais ça a été dur, et plus d'une fois j'ai faillit baisser les bras. Mais ces derniers temps, j'ai vu que tu allais mieux alors j'ai voulu y croire. Mais tu as une attitude tellement… Je suis perdue Harry ! »

« Tu sors avec Sean Yenker, de troisième année ? » demanda le jeune homme d'un air grave.

« Je t'ai déjà répondu » souffla la jeune femme « Je ne faisais que passer la soirée avec lui, rien de plus ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sur. Après ton départ, il m'a raccompagner et il m'a embrassé. C'est là que je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucun avenir pour lui et moi »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire tout ça ! » murmura Harry

« Mais moi j'ai envie de t'en parler ! » rétorqua Ginny « Harry… Je t'aime »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'aimes, pourquoi tu fais tous ces efforts pour moi ? »

« Juste parce que j'ai envie de te revoir sourire à nouveau » murmura la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle vit alors dans son regard qu'il était touché et c'est presque sans vouloir y croire qu'elle vit son visage s'approcher du sien et qu'elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Son cœur manqua un battement avant de repartir pour une course folle. Il était en train de l'embrasser. Ginny répondit alors à ce baiser avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et noua ses bras autour de son cou. Il la serra contre elle et Ginny cru mourir de bonheur. Elle soupira de déception quand il se détacha d'elle et vint se blottir dans ses bras.

« J'ai envie de faire des efforts pour toi » murmura-t-il à son oreille « Ca prendra peut être du temps, mais je te promets de faire des efforts pour toi, pour m'en sortir, pour aller mieux ! »

« Je t'aiderais » lui promis la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

Il sentit alors s'éloigner d'elle et se baissa pour la regarder. Ginny le vit alors sourire et elle se jeta alors dans ses bras.

« Merci ! » souffla-t-elle tandis qu'il la serrait une nouvelle fois contre lui et qui glisse son visage contre son cou.

Il avait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien et maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé cette sensation, il était hors de question qu'elle s'en passe désormais.

« GINNY ! » hurla alors Molly depuis le rez-de-chaussée « Descends ! »

Ginny se détacha à contre cœur des bras de Harry.

« Il faut que j'y aille… » murmura-t-elle

« Moi aussi » répondit Harry « Je suis invité pour le déjeuner »

« Ca va faire bizarre si tu descends avec moi… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais reprendre l'échelle ! On se retrouve en bas ? »

Ginny hocha la tête et le regarda partir après qu'il l'ai embrassé une nouvelle fois. Ginny se mit alors à rire toute seule et fit un tour sur elle-même avant de se précipiter hors de sa chambre. Elle courut dans les escaliers et arriva en bas au moment où Harry entrait. Ron et Hermione étaient déjà là et Harry salua ses amis comme à son habitude à une grande différence prés : il avait l'air heureux. Ron le fixa alors en fronçant les sourcils avant de se tourner vers elle. Ginny vit alors clairement qu'il venait de comprendre.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous trafiquez tous les deux ? » demanda-t-il d'un air sévère.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on trafique quelque chose ? » demanda à son tour Harry en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu as son rouge à lèvre sur les tiennes ! » gronda le rouquin.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Harry en portant ses doigts à ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » se dépêcha de répondre Ginny « Harry et moi, on… On porte juste la même marque de rouge à lèvre ! »

Elle se mit alors à adresser un clin d'œil à Harry qui la fixait avec de grands yeux ronds. Il n'était pas le seul, Ron et Hermione la dévisageaient avec attention. Puis, sans que la jeune femme ne s'y soit attendu, Harry éclata de rire. Il n'avait pas rit depuis des mois et ce simple son fit un bien fou à Ginny qui le regarda le cœur battant.

« Tu es merveilleuse ! » souffla Harry en lui prenant la main.

Ron fixa d'un air mauvais cette main qui retenait celle de sa petite sœur alors que Hermione les regardait tous les yeux visiblement très émue.

« Toi ! Il faut qu'on parle ! » trancha alors Ron en désignant son meilleur ami.

Harry haussa les épaules et posa un baiser sur la joue de Ginny avant de suivre son meilleur amie à l'extérieur de la maison.

« Alors ça y est ? » demanda Hermione à Ginny qui regardait s'éloigner deux des nombreux hommes de sa vie

« Oui » souffla-t-elle, incapable d'en dire plus.

« Merci de lui avoir rendu le sourire » continua Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ginny se mit alors à sourire, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et bien décidée à l'être encore longtemps.


End file.
